Devil's Highway
by Technalonik
Summary: AU A depressed Naruto coming home from work runs into the most beautiful woman. Literally. Naru/Hina. Rated M for Blood, Suicidal Themes, Language, and Sexual Implications. WIP
1. Chapter 1

One day, Naruto found himself in a horrible mood as he drove home from work. While the sun blazed beautifuly overhead, a dark cloud hung over his blue Honda Civic. It was not the first time he landed himself in such a situation, more and more lately he felt himself falling deeper into a depressing rut. It wasn't as if he was actually upset or anything; he just found himself withdrawn, cold.

Like he just didn't care.

Naruto had a good life, having grown up an orphan being tossed from foster home to foster home forced him to mature at a young age and it quickly put everything into focus. He prioritized his happiness above everything else, jumping into a job he enjoyed and ended up getting a great apartment overlooking the ocean. He made fast friends with his coworkers and neighbors; he went out with the guys after a hard days work and dating the most wonderful of girls.

But the days seemed to run longer now. His friends moving on in their careers or love lives and leaving, his relationships usually ending in a mutual agreement to stay friends. His friends left so quickly and his girlfriends even faster, it was hard to keep up when all he wanted to do was sit still and be happy. It happened so often he found himself becoming so emotionally numb that he decided to just shut everyone out be alone.

That's how it always ended, anyways. Might as well spare everyone the trouble.

As the air in his care became oppressive and cold, he clicked on the heater and turned onto the empty coastline. The sea looked wonderful today, the suns glow shined onto the blue waters with a shimmer. Little sparkles rose into the air as the waters crashed onto the rocks just next to the road. It was truly beautiful.

Entranced as Naruto was, he paid less attention to driving. By the time he headed home from work it was early morning, less people driving by the water; more headed into the city through more direct routes. He wasn't worried about getting into an accident- he drove down this road so many times he could probably do it in his sleep.

As he turned his gaze back to the road, he caught a woman's gaze in front of him. It took only a moment to admire he as he drew closer. Her long midnight blue hair swirled around her white dress like a silky curtain as she turned to face him. Her pale lavender eyes bore into him like she was to capture his soul; her porcelain skin glowing with the light off the water. She was so beautiful. So perfect.

And then he hit her.

* * *

**Alright guys! There's the first chapter, if you guys like it so far I'll be sure to continue. Its just something that popped off the top of my head. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit."

Naruto sat completely still, too shocked to move. He hit the woman. What was she doing out here anyways?! There were no walkways down at the coastline, how had she gotten there? She would have had to climb up the rocks or down the rough hillside, and he knew both were near impossible. The rocks were slick with moss and the hillside was almost completely flat- no possible way to climb it.

The reality of what he did set it. He hit someone with his car! Naruto quickly scrambled out of his car and over to the woman's limp body. Her white dress was ripped in places where she had impacted the ground harshly and was slightly bloody from her scratches and scrapes while her head lay limply to one side with her long hair covering it. Shit shit shit! He was going to jail forever for this! And she was so beautiful too. Shit, the cops were just going to eat this up.

Nervously he checked her pulse, and let out a loud sigh when he felt her heartbeat faintly. At least it was there.

"Sweet Jesus," He nearly cried. Maybe the police would be lenient since she was still alive. Wait, what if he just left her there? No one would know. Eventually someone would find her and take her to the hospital, and he wouldn't go to jail! His hands shook as he dug out his cell phone. No, this was the right thing to do. He had to call an ambulance.

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?"

* * *

Naruto sat in the waiting room of the emergency room, his leg bouncing up and down restlessly. After the police arrived and questioned him relentlessly, he begged them to allow him to ride in the ambulance with the girl to the hospital. He had to know if she lived or not. He would not let her be just some nameless face that landed him in the big house. Now he sat here waiting for SOME kind of news while a police officer stared him down from his position next to the ER doors.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A young looking woman with short black hair called out. Naruto's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. The officer stopped her before she could walk over to him and they exchanged words before he nodded and lent against the wall again.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said when they were done and approached her. "Is the woman okay?" His voice shook in his worry.

The doctor smiled at him gently. "Yes, she is fine. She just has few minor scrapes and a slight concussion. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. She is awake at the moment and the officer over there has told me you wish to see her. If you will follow me?"

"Yeah of course," He gave a shaky grin that dropped when he realized the officer was following them also. Of course he would. They walked past a nurse station that was bustling with activity and stopped outside a room marked with the numbers two zero one.

"Go right in," the young doctor nodded to them before she left into the activity.

Naruto placed his hand on the door handle but hesitated. Would she be angry? Well, he knew he'd be angry too if someone hit him with their car, but would she yell? Scream at him to leave? Demand the police officer take him away immediately? Did she even know who he was?

"I don't have all day." The officer behind him barked at him. Naruto spared him a nervous glance but turned back to the door. It was now or never.

* * *

**And thus ends the second chapter! I was moved when within 13 hours my story already got 4 reviews and 11 follows I just had to write the second part! I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's heart stuttered to a stop.

In a barely rumpled bed, the woman sat. Her head was turned towards the window, the afternoon sun sparkling over her pale skin. At the door opening she looked at him- under her right eye a dark purple bloomed against a high cheek bone. Naruto's eyes wandered to the edge of her hospital issue scrubs and as he saw the scrapes along her delicate collar bones his stomach went cold.

Sure, he knew that the injuries she had sustained were not nearly as bad as they could be, but that didn't help the lead coagulating in his abdomen. He had injured this woman. He had stained her beauty with his incompetence. How could he ever forgive himself?

"Who might you be?"

In surprise, Naruto's head snapped to the side. A man stood next to him, long dark hair and white eyes glaring a measured hostility. Naruto took in the shape of his face- gentle, but sharp lines around his eyes betraying his age. Was this her father..?

Straightening as the police man entered the room, Naruto let out a breath. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki...I was the one who hit your daughter." This was the right thing to do. This was all his fault.

The man looked at him carefully. He stepped closer, towering over Naruto and the blonde lowered his eyes in shame. Of course the man would be angry, it must have shook him when he received the call of his daughter in the hospital from a car accident. Naruto felt like such an asshole.

"We will not be pressing charges," The man said at last. Naruto's eyes widened and snapped up in shock, but the man wasn't looking at him anymore; instead his pale gaze was locked onto his daughter, his mouth set in a thin line. "While I admire your honorable intentions Mr. Uzumaki, this was not your fault, you see." He stepped back from the blonde, instead moving over to the window. He held his hands behind his back and Naruto was struck by how regal the man looked even doing the mundane things- like a king dealing with fruit flies.

"I don't understand," Naruto said. "This is all my fault, I should have paid attention! If I had, your daughter would never had gotten hurt!"

The man glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but returned to the window. "No matter what you did, we could not have avoided this situation." And then in a quieter but still sovereign voice, "Hinata has been trying to kill herself for a while now."

* * *

**And there's the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hinata has been trying to kill herself for a while now."_

Naruto closed his eyes.

Of course. Of all the people out there, he had to be the one to hit a suicidal woman. It was bad enough he hit anyone at all. At least though, he wasn't alone in blame. He hadn't been paying attention, sure, but if what the man was saying was true, the woman would have most likely found some other car to do the job if he hadn't hit her.

Did that take the guilt away? No, Naruto still felt shitty. No matter what the reason, it was his car that hit her and he was behind the wheel. But why? Why did this woman decide to run out in front of his car at that moment, why did it have to be him?

Naruto opened his eyes.

Glancing at the woman -Hinata- sitting there in her frail looking state, Naruto tried to wrap his head around it. This woman for what ever reason, went out there to die today. The concept was hard to grasp. She was perfect, like an angel, how could she wish for death?

"You... you don't care."

With a quick inhale, Naruto tried to suck the words back up. It was a horrible thing to say, but he found he wasn't sorry in the least. In the reflection of the window the mans face had went slack. While this whole time Naruto saw a proud but worried father, now he saw the truth. He saw a man broken down, tired of wondering if his daughter survived another day- and refused to put up with it anymore.

"No," The man spoke. "No, I do not."

Indignation rose up in him, burning hot and boiling in his veins. Anger on behalf of Hinata and anger at this man. With his answer, his daughter curled into herself, her long hair hiding her eyes while her long fingers gripped her bed sheets. It was obvious she was deeply hurt by his words, but by the way she bore them without complaint, she was accustomed to them too.

"Mr. Uzumaki," The man said suddenly. "Do you know who I am?"

Naruto looked back at him. He would have been stupid to not notice the difference between the man and his daughter and the rest of the world. "Of course I do. You're Hiashi Hyuuga. You're the richest man in the country, and your family has been around as long as the city has."

"You are correct," Hiashi said as he walked over to him. "And as you most likely know, the Hyuuga's are a private family. We don't like our affairs to be the towns gossip. " He gave Naruto a superior but hard look and turned to the quiet police officer still by the door. "Mr. Inuzuka. There are no standing charges for Mr. Uzumaki. Hinata took a fall down the stairs, and as a friend of the family you came down to visit." The officer nodded. "Now, let us step outside and discuss how large a donation the Memorial Ball shall be receiving this year."

As Hiashi and officer left the room, Naruto stared at the closed-door in amazement. How could this man be so heartless? To his own daughter no less. And paying off the police to keep the news of his suicidal child quiet was even worse, though Naruto guessed you could do whatever you wanted if you were richer than the whole city put together. "What a freaking guy..."

"You should leave now."

Naruto jumped at the light voice and turned towards Hinata. Though her hands no longer gripped the blanket he could still see the sadness in her lavender, unique eyes. Her pert mouth quivered with her withheld emotion and a lone tear ran down her bruised cheek. "You should leave before they return. Your presence will already bring up unwanted questions for father."

"How can you let him walk over you like this?" Naruto whispered to her in disbelief. "I don't know your reasons for wanting to die, and I know he is your father, but you," his voice wavered as all the anger and sadness and guilt of the day built up in his throat and in his chest, "You don't deserve this." And with a shake of his head, Naruto left.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter just for you guys! Haha but really I felt like you guys deserved a bit more drama. Next chapter up soon! And don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Naruto growled to himself as he stalked into an auto shop. After leaving the hospital the blonde picked up his Honda from the police impound only to notice a slight but still discernible dent on his hood. Veins still flooded with rage he cursed and flailed, punching and kicking at his bumper until his anger subsided- only to realize he had damaged his vehicle even more noticeably. With an ill-tempered sigh he had dialed up a tow truck and had his car towed to the nearest mechanic.

"Sorry man," the mechanic, an old friend of his by the name of Genma, said to him around a toothpick as he handed him a clipboard with the car report on it. "That's the lowest I can go."

"All this for some damn dents!?" the blonde gritted his teeth. The price was outrageous! "I thought we were friends Genma."

"We are friends, bro. But my boss would have my head if I went any lower." The man rolled his pick around his mouth as if in thought, looking away. "What happened to your car anyways? I know I said I wouldn't ask but damn it looked like someone had a vendetta against you."

"None of your business." The blonde hissed. He quickly signed the papers and slapped his credit card on it before handing it to Genma. "What did I ever do to deserve this shit..."

Genma walked over to his register, typing the report in and running the card. "Are you okay man?" He asked his friend once he was done. "You haven't been out for drinks in a while. Everyone is beginning to worry about you." He let out a low whistle. "This isn't about Sakura is it?"

Naruto let out a sigh. Genma was a good guy, he didn't deserve the anger he was taking out on him. He met the man through some friends at his work, often seeing him at bars or parties that they threw and soon they had grown very close. Genma loved cars and women- if there was one thing Naruto knew too was women. Relationship after relationship, Naruto had been with plenty of women, but it always seemed like Genma had dozens more if his stories of debauchery and wooing had anything to say about it.

"No, it has nothing to do with Sakura. I had honestly forgotten about her." Flashes of gummy pink hair, red luscious lips and a gracefully arched neck popped into his mind; but it was quickly replaced by long midnight hair and sad lavender eyes. "I guess... I guess you could say it's another woman whose got me all wound up."

"You go through women like water," Genma laughed, his pick bobbing lightly in his mouth. "My advice? Why not try the other team?" He laughed again for a moment, his grin wide but otherwise serious.

Naruto gave him a smile. He had no problems thinking about the same sex that way but was never attracted to another male. "I'll see you later, Genma. I should probably get some sleep before work." With a wave the blonde left, sliding into his vehicle who once again looked at good as new. He hesitated before turning the ignition, picturing a white dressed pale angel glimmering in a new days light standing just before his hood with a gentle look on her porcelain face.

_"You don't deserve this." _He had told her before he left her hospital room, still full of his rage and despair. She hadn't looked at him at that point, returning her watery gaze to her window after she had asked him to leave. Hinata had looked so heartbroken- but also resigned, as if what she was experiencing was an everyday occurrence. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he thought of it.

"I'll help you, Hinata." He said finally to the empty air, starting his car and beginning to drive home. "I just need to figure out how."

* * *

**And that's it! I'm back after a long long break. I noticed people actually liking my story and decided I should honor them with a new chapter. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your father is very disappointed in you, Miss Hinata."

Hinata sat at her vanity, not reacting to the voice at all. Silently she picked up her lacquered black hairbrush and began to detangle her long hair; out of the corner of her eye she saw the reflection of her cousin standing in the doorway with a frown but she continued to ignore him. After being released from the hospital her father had quickly left, calling a car for her to take home but otherwise forgetting about her and returning to his business.

"Miss Hinata," Neji Hyuuga sighed impatiently. He was a tall man, about 6'1, with long dark hair and the Hyuuga trademark creamy pupiless eyes. He rolled up the sleeves up to his long white button up and crossed the room, taking the brush from her dainty rough hands and began to brush out her hair in long gentle strokes. "Hiashi has ordered a guard to accompany you until he is sure the press will not become aware of your expirence at the coast. Mr. Inuzuka and Mr. Hatake are doing everything to keep this under wraps, but Miss Hinata," Neji let out a breath as he encountered a rather large knot caked with dried blood,"This cannot happen again. Your father has givin me orders on what should occur if I feel you are a danger to the family. They are rather disturbing and I would rather not have to execute them."

Staring at her reflection, Hinata frowned. She raised her hand, hesitating as she saw the lacerations and cracked skin of her palms.

_"How can you let him walk over you like this?" Naruto whispered to her in disbelief._

_"You don't deserve this!"_

_Do I not?_ She wondered, thinking about the blonde who just cared too much. Hinata held no grudge against her would be assailant, in fact, she almost admired him. He was so...Free.

Carefully, Hinata continued to raise her hand, placing it lightly on the ones that brushed her hair. Though the contact was small, gentle, Neji paused instantly before meeting her soulful gaze in the mirror. "My brother," She said quietly. "Do you ever wish you were not a Hyuuga?"

Neji was quiet for a moment. His young cousin rarely talked anymore, rarely allowed anyone to get close. Touch was nearly unheard of, Hinata was ashamed of her own skin- hated the way she was born. Her lavender eyes were an anomaly among their family, her midnight blue hair equally distressing. Hyuuga prided themselves on appearance, figuratively or otherwise, and Hinata was a black sheep in every department.

But, Neji understood her. It was not her fault she was born the way she was, not her fault she was the heiress to a multi-million dollar company that spanned generations. She was a beautiful peacock in a house of doves; kept confined in a cage of appearance and responsibility where she sat secluded and alone.

She was perfect. Perfect, but broken.

"Miss Hinata," He said at last, giving her a tender look that held more then she knew. "You will be late to meet your guard. Please finish getting ready, I will wait outside." Neji squeezed her hand before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on a bruised cheekbone. He returned her brush, giving a small respectful bow of his head and left the room.

Left alone with her thoughts, Hinata rose to her feet to finish her preparations for the day. It occurred to her that her dear cousin never answered her question, but it did not matter. Neji was a Hyuuga through and through, she never thought for a moment that he would ever wonder what it would be like to be something else.

_"You don't deserve this!"_ That mans voice popped into her head again. Though she had not been looking at him she had caught a glimpse of his face in the window. There had been sadness in his face, sadness and frustration for a near stranger.

"Naruto...Uzumaki." Hinata whispered his name into the air. She gave a small smile before continuing to dress, her head filled blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**And here we are again! I'm starting to get back into this story and it just really writes itself. Hope you like it, and please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beep Beep Beep.**

Naruto twitched, dragging his blanket over his head.

**Beep Beep Beep.**

With a sigh the blond slapped his hand on his alarm clock, effectively shutting it off. Giving himself a minute to breath Naruto swung his feet over the edge of his bed before starting his routine. Grab his clothes, brush his teeth, and a quick change. He spared a moment for a quick glance in the mirror as he left the bathroom-

"Ah, man."

Naruto looked terrible. His normally tanned skin looked pale, his cerulean eyes just a bit dull. Dark bags hung underneath them like ominous little clouds. But what did he expect? After all the excitement of the previous day he did not sleep very well. Tossing and turning for hours on end it was a surprise that he dozed off at all.

_Her long midnight blue hair swirled around her white dress like a silky curtain_

"Let it go," He said to himself in the mirror. His lips tugged down in a tight scowl. His reflection gave him a sour look. "What are the chances you'll ever see her again anyways?"

Quickly leaving the bathroom Naruto grabbed his keys of his table and hurried out the door. He was probably going to be late for work now, he reasoned. He's always getting caught up in his own head.

The trip was short- he was pushing the speeding limits in his haste but he didn't really notice. Naruto felt like he was on autopilot, but that wasn't new these days. The only thing he looked forward to lately was work, and he was late for that.

The blond hopped out of his Honda and locked it behind him, quickly heading through the doors at the back of the building. He worked at Ichiraku Ramen, Bar and Grill, a one time small family run diner now popular late night restaurant after merging with a neighboring company- A Rusty Kunai. Rusty Kunai had been popular on their own as they were a large bar run by the infamous Fugaku Uchiha.

The name Uchiha was widely known in the city, all the way up with Hyuuga, but Fugaku brought a whole knew light to them. A senator with a lot of sway, he was implicated in a lot of back alley deals and even a few deaths- but was never brought to trial. He was forced to step down around the time Naruto was a teenager, but still left with a rather large fortune. He opened the popular bar at that time, and it overflowed with business and activity. Few weeks after that the man bit the bullet- he was found dead in his bar from unknown causes. The bar lost its clientele after that, so finally his oldest son Itachi Uchiha picked up the pieces and sold it off for the best offer he could find. Teuchi Ichiraku brought a new image and style coupled with his little ramen shop, and even let him keep his shares.

"You're late dobe."

Naruto was brought of his muses yet again. He locked eyes with the man in front of him, staring into onyx depths that locked blood red in the light.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto stuck out his tongue and flipped the man off. "I don't see you working!"

"I'm actually on my way out," Sasuke said. Now that he was paying attention, the blonde noticed the tall raven held his work clothes under one arm and was dressed in his civvies, a blue pressed button up and black slacks. "You'd know that if you were here on time."

"But the night shift hasn't started yet," Naruto was confused. For as long as he could remember he and the Uchiha always worked the busiest shift together. No one else seemed to be able to handle the stress of it.

Sasuke threw him an annoyed look. With a soft breath he tossed his head to the side and nodded behind him. "I'm taking some time off," he said after a moment. "I have some family stuff to take care of. Stuff I can't ignore-or believe me I would."

Naruto began to peel of his jacket, straightening his clothes and adjusting his hair. "Itachi wouldn't just let you take time for for just _family_ stuff."

"Not just any family stuff, dobe," The raven rolled his eyes. "Okay, so its not close family. But nonetheless they called and I must answer." He paused. Then in a quiet voice. "Do you remember when I was engaged?"

"Of course I do, you wouldn't stop bitching for weeks," The blond sniggered at his friend but then quickly sobered. "Didn't your fiancee get hurt?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod. "Something like that. But after that they cancelled the wedding. Which was fine with me," He shrugged, a lazy slouch of his shoulders. "But she was really messed up. And by that I mean literally. I heard that physically she healed up fine, but _what happened_ really fucked her up."

At the intensity of his friends voice, Naruto paused in what he was doing and looked at the man. Sasuke's face was blank, but the line of his jaw was hard and his stance rigid. "'_What happened?'"_ Sasuke, what aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't matter," The Uchiha shrugged again. "The point is I'll be gone for a while. I don't have an exact date when I'll be back but it'll be for some time. Hold down the fort for me."

"Yeah sure," Naruto said distractedly while sticking his hand out for a fist bump. Sasuke was going to leave? Now? He didn't even have a chance to tell him what happened.

Sasuke tapped his fist with his own, before moving towards the door. He held it open, pausing for a moment. "See ya."

Guess I'm on my own, Naruto thought to himself. He picked up his jacket and went to head into the main lobby before a clink caught his attention. Looking down he saw Sasuke's keys splayed on the floor, the tiny Uchiha emblem cracked and broken.

"Sasuke Wait Up!" Naruto called out as he picked up the keys. He ran to the back door, basically throwing it open and looked around for his friend. Naruto glanced back and forth but saw no one, had he already lef- Right there! Just down the block on the corner he saw Sasuke standing at a black car, a man with long chestnut hair holding the back door open.

"Sasuke!" He called again, but he didn't seem to be heard. The Uchiha nodded his head to the man and slid into the car. The door was held open for just a moment longer, but in that moment Naruto saw it. Or rather, Her.

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting right next to Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away from the window, meeting Neji's eyes in the rearview mirror. He was momentarily glad the male Hyuuga had broke the oppressive silence of the vehicle, but that emotion quickly fluttered away.

"Hm," He replied. "It is good to see you as well, Hyuuga. Now, why have you called on me?"

When Neji didn't respond right away, Sasuke took a second to glance at the other person in the car. Hinata Hyuuga sat next to him, quiet, almost distractedly. Dressed in a smart little dress shirt with long billowy sleeves and a knee length pencil skirt, her long uniquely shaded hair covering her eyes that Sasuke pictured glazed and dull.

"Well," Neji finally began, "Miss Hinata has continued to have problems since that incident. Master Hiashi believes that the only way to deal with these problems is to employ a guard to monitor her actions. He of course could not get just anyone for this job, this has to stay out of the media, you see."

"Which is why you called me," The Uchiha sniffed. He did not agree with the way the Senior Hyuuga handled trouble and was a bit upset to be put in this position. "Is Hiashi running for Mayor again?"

"Master Hiashi does not disclose his business with branch family," Neji replied in a cool tone. "Do you accept?"

Sasuke glanced at Hinata again. She hadn't moved since he entered the vehicle, but he had a strong feeling she was listening intently to every word. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He muttered. Then in a softer voice, "What do you think Hina? Do you want me around anymore?"

"Yes," She replied promptly, causing Neji's eyes to snap to her. Hinata's gaze rose from beneath long bangs and her turned her focus on the Uchiha's perfectly angled face. Something curled fondly at the edges of his lips. "That is what father wishes."

The almost smile fell away almost as quickly as it came. "Yeah, father..."

"Don't take it to personally, Sasuke," The male Hyuuga said to him. "She's been this way since, well..."

"I get it," Sasuke replied. "Just tell me what I need to do."

The car slowed marginally, causing the raven to look outside. A large platinum gate stood in front of them, opening slowly at their approach. Past the gate was a long gravel path leading up to the legendary Hyuuga Manor.

Hyuuga Manor was a vast four story building with tall coiling spires that reached into the sky like golden fingertips. At its base just off to the side of its many rose buses and cherub occupied fountains was a small abode, maybe one fourth its size but equally as beautiful. It had no gardens but led off to a vast meadow where you could just see the edges of land drifting off into hearty rocks just at the waters beginning.

"Unfortunately, that is not my place," Neji said as he pulled up to the front of manor. He got out of the vehicle, opening Hinata's door and then Sasuke's. "Master Hiashi felt the need to do so in person."

"What's so special that I need to see lord Hyuuga himself?" The Uchiha near spat. He did not feel the same respect for the man that Neji obviously did.

"I will show you to his study," The male Hyuuga replied without answering his question. He led the Uchiha and by proxy Hinata into the manor, which opened to reveal a large perfectly polished main-room with a wide staircase that split into many directions and levels.

Following Neji up the stairs he gazed around the manor, taking in the many pictures of landscapes and large glass chandeliers. Sasuke had been here once, a few years ago but he had not been paying attention to the decor. Finally arriving at a set of mahogany double doors, Neji paused and beckoned them in.

"Master Hiashi is expecting you."

Sasuke let out a breath. Just get this over with, he thought to himself. He pushed open the doors, stepping into the dark room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, and when they did a notice a tall man sitting at a desk before a significant bay window with a single lamp light illuminating his work.

"You called for me, Hiashi?" Sasuke decided to just get straight to business. He glanced behind him to see Hinata closing the doors and stepping into the room, cutting off a large amount of light.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The man said as he stood slowly, his pupilless gaze scanning up and down the Uchiha's body. "It is a pleasure to see you again, my son."

The raven had to stop himself from scoffing. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

**Okay I'm back! I was pleasantly surprised to see how much people liked this story, again, so I thought I should put more effort into it. Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Sasuke Wait Up!" Naruto called out as he picked up the keys. He ran to the back door, basically throwing it open and looked around for his friend. Naruto glanced back and forth but saw no one, had he already lef- Right there! Just down the block on the corner he saw Sasuke standing at a black car, a man with long chesnut hair holding the back door open._

_"Sasuke!" He called again, but he didnt seem to be heard. The Uchiha nodded his head to the man and slid into the car. The door was held open for just a moment longer, but in that moment Naruto saw it. Or rather, Her._

_Hinata Hyuuga was sitting right next to Sasuke._

"Hinata..." Naruto's breath left him as if he had been hit in the gut. Just earlier he told himself he'd never see her again, but there she was. Like a ray shined down from heaven, even only for a moment, she was in his life again.

_"You don't deserve this!"_

_"I'll help you, Hinata."_

His own words echoing in his ears, Naruto sprinted to his car- quickly shoving his keys into his ignition. The seconds it took for his car to start sent anxiety rushing threw his veins but as soon as it did he spun his car in reverse before quickly taking off to follow that back car. He set a crazy pace to catch up with the vehicle but when he did he slowed to the speed limit and kept at least one car back.

This was his only chance, his mind told him. His only chance to see her and set things right. He would whisk her away- take her somewhere she'd never have to worry again, not about her neglectful father or about trying to die. He'd make her a happy woman and they'd live out their lives in peace.

Wait, what?

Naruto shook his head, careful to keep his eyes on the road. He sounded crazy, he decided. His whole thought train sounded like a stalker, he had only met the woman once for god sake, and he hit her with his car!

"I just want to see her again," He said to himself. "I promised myself I'd help her, and I will! I never go back on my word!"

He followed the car through town, down by the coast where this all began, and up through the valley that lead to the outskirts of the city. The black car started to slow and Naruto bit his lip in triumph. This was really it.

When they turned, he followed, but as they pulled up to those daunting platinum gates he knew that was as far as he went. He continued down the road, passing those gates entirely, and pulled off onto the shoulder.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He huffed as he pounded his hand onto his horn. Passing by cars honked their own horns in response but he ignored them. "Maybe this just wasn't meant to be?"

_Naruto turned towards Hinata. Though her hands no longer gripped the blanket he could see the sadness in her lavender, unique eyes._

He shook his head. His chest hurt after all this business. Making a quick call to work, he headed for the bar, ready to drown his sorrows.

* * *

**Another one, though short. Think of this like a filler episode.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasuke, I'd like you to picture something. A man runs for Mayor. He has all the important aspects, he has money, power, connections. A picture perfect life- and then a nosy little reporter goes looking for slander. And what he finds? A family, divided. Death, tragedy, things most problematic. And that's not all either. A daughter, her head in the past. A daughter who insists on making a fool not only out of her self, but her family too. That's why I've brought you here today, Sasuke. I need you to be my eyes where I cannot be. I need you to watch Hinata, and make sure whatever she does, it does not reflect back on the family, or myself. At least, until the election is over."

Sasuke locked eyes with Hiashi, something smoldering in his onyx orbs. "And what happens after that?"

The Elder Hyuuga turned towards his daughter, taking in her timid frame and tight shoulders. "Should her problems persist I will send her away. Far away."

Something inside Sasuke snapped. "She's your daughter Hiashi! Your own flesh and blood! You can't just toy with her like some kind of plaything! She's a human being!" His shoulders bounced with each ragged breath he took, his hands balled into fists.

Hiashi let the Uchiha pant out his anger, watched him reel himself back in. When he was finished, the Hyuuga strolled forwards with a graceful gait- his back straight and head held high. He stopped in front of him, his gaze sure. "Do you still harbor feelings for my daughter?" He asked suddenly. "Are you still upset that I cancelled the wedding? You had to have known I was never going to go through with it. Or did your father not learn a deep enough lesson?"

Anger, coiled tightly like a snake built up in Sasuke's stomach. It burned inside him, teeth bared and ready to strike. How dare Hiashi bring everything up? How dare he-

"That's why you brought me here, isn't it, _Uncle_?" Sasuke spat. "You needed someone keep your nasty little secrets, and I'm already holding your dirty laundry."

On Hiashi's lips blood a sinister smirk. One so dark and wicked it nearly split his face like a haunted jack-o-lantern. "You are so very smart, Sasuke. It would be a shame for that to go to waste. Now, I had your room set up next to Hinata's, I expect you to start your watch immediately."

"Of course," He said with teeth grit so hard he thought they would break right then and there. He turned to Hinata, carefully draping his arm along her back and ushering her towards the doors.

As they closed behind them, Sasuke began to shake. His rage finally reaching his limit he strode forwards in an attempt to find a way to release said anger when his phone vibrated.

"What!?" He near shouted as he answered.

_"You-you're a sunnavabitch you know that, S-sasuke?" _Came Naruto's drunken voice. _"You take off wi-with the love of my life an-"_

"Not now Naruto!" Sasuke quickly hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He spun around sharply when a gentle hand touched his arm, but relaxed when he saw it was just Hinata.

"Naruto?" She asked her soft quiet voice. There was gleam in her eye that he had never seen there before, but he ignored it for the moment.

"Yeah, he's my coworker." He replied. Now that he thought about it, why was Naruto out getting drunk when he was supposed to be working? But that was a thought for another time.

She stared him down for a moment, but then Hinata gave his arm small tug. "Our rooms are this way." She led him down the hallway through multiple corridors before stopping at two adjacent doors. "Mine is the left," She said again.

"Neji said you don't speak much anymore," Sasuke murmured to her. As he looked at her, he was brought years back, when she was his fiancee and they were to be wed. Her hair was just inches shorter, her cheeks alight with a passion he no longer saw in her. He knew, even back then, that she did not love him like he did her, but thought that she would learn to look at him with the same grace she bestowed upon a fragile flower.

But none of that ever happened. She was taken from him, and he set his sights anew, finding woman after woman until all those feelings drained out of him like water down a drain.

"And yet, why do you speak with me so freely, Hina?" He couldn't help himself. He reached out a hand, caressing her face with a tenderness most people thought he was incapable of. He leaned in close when she didn't pull away, his breath hot on her cheek.

Hinata gazed at him with her beautiful lavender orbs, and suddenly Sasuke was glad they were unique- he didn't know what he'd do if he saw Hiashi in her eyes. She carefully grabbed his hand with both of hers, tugging him through the left door without looking back. It creaked shut slowly behind him and as it did - with a fierceness he'd never see in her before - shoved him hard against it.

"You have to help me, Sasuke," She said breathlessly before closing the distance between their bodies. The way she said his name fully caught his attention. "I can't do this anymore. I cant _live like this anymore_."

"Hiashi will have both of our heads, Hina." He said back. His breath was almost ragged now.

"I know, that's why I don't want you to do anything to upset him." She lingered in his eyes for the longest time. Searching for something. "There is only one person I think can help me now."

"Who?" Sasuke could barely breathe out the word.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**And there we have it. I couldn't sleep until I pushed this out 3ish chapters in one day is good enough for me. An unexpected turn am I right? Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**After reading your reviews I thought I should clear things up. This was originally going to be two chapters, but they would be rather short. Hopefully this answers your questions. **

* * *

Hinata's lips were soft, but the quick peck left him wanting. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her expectant face but then everything came reeling back to him.

_"Naruto Uzumaki."_

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked in confusion. His head began to hurt. Hinata was not loving him back? Wait, what was he talking about. He stopped loving her a long time ago. Or did he, he wondered? "How do you know Naruto?"

Hinata's gentle gaze alight with a passion he'd never expected turned away as she began her tale.

"I feel like I've been wading through water. Ever since what happened I can't think straight. I can't sleep, all I can see if their faces, all I can hear is their voices. It's been years, I know, but it doesn't go away." Her voice was raspy, her breath beginning to quicken. "I was walking in the meadow- it was barely morning and the water was beautiful. Father told me he was going to send me away soon. An-and I was so scared. When I reached the rocks I didn't think- I climbed until I reached the bottom. There is a road there, did you know? I hadn't left the manor in so long and I finally felt like I could breath again. The air is so perfect, the sun was just rising along the water- and he hit me."

"'Hit you?'" Sasuke echoed bemusedly.

"With his car. It wasn't his fault. There is a sharp turn there and I was just in the way. Staring. Waiting. I don't know. It was finally a time I didn't regret living- and when I met him in the hospital, he _apologized_. But Father ruined everything." Her voice was quick, short shallow breaths pouring out from her. "Naruto, though I'd only known him for a moment, said these pretty words to me. After Father pushed him away, he stayed. He told me these things, and I-I," A deep shuddering breath. "I _believed_ him."

"Hina calm down," Sasuke ushered her over to her vanity and forced her to sit down. After she caught her breath, he started again, "You don't know Naruto. You don't know if he is capable of taking you away."

"Please, Sasuke," She begged. Her large lavender eyes began to fill with liquid. "All I have is this chance. This is my only hope. Father is going to send me away, no matter what. A-and I can't, not after what happened to Hanabi."

"Okay," He replied, wiping her eyes. "I promise I'll help you. We're family, remember?"

"You once told me we weren't," Hinata turned to her vanity and began to rub her face. "We are too distantly related. Not like me and Neji."

"That's why we were to be married, remember? Keep the bloodline strong." Sasuke's voice regained his hardness, much less tender. "But that was a long time ago."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered, catching him before he began to stew in memories.

"Don't worry, Hina," He looked at the woman he was once going to marry, finally understanding the light in her eyes. A light not for him. "You rest, I have some phone calls to make."

* * *

"Okay Naruto, I think you've had enough," Genma laughed, pulling him away from the bar. "I'm glad you came out with us tonight though. What made you change your mind?"

Even with his friends hand guiding him up, Naruto still stumbled into a standing position. The room spun in three different way, disorienting him and making him naseous.

"T-this giirl," Naruto managed to spit out. "I don't think- I-I don't think its meant to b-be."

Genma laughed, guiding him towards a table where three people sat. A tall man with a spiky ponytail who leaned lazily against his hand, another man with bowl-cut hair and green sweatsuit and a blonde woman in a short purple dress and come-hither eyes. "Someone get this guy some water, geez."

"Oh can it Genma, we all know Naruto won't even have a hangover in the morning," The spiky haired male snorted. The blonde woman to his right laughed.

"Shikamaru's right. He's too far gone anyways," She giggled. "He's been muttering about some girl all night. He's a bit _obsessed_."

The man in the green grinned at them as they laughed, everyone was surrounded by shots and beers but he just had water. "I'll get him some," He offered, standing from the table and wandering back over to the bar.

"You're lucky Lee's got you," Genma smiled, poking the blond male in the forehead causing him to grimace. "We would have just let you suffer."

"She w-was the real thing." Naruto mumbled, just a bit more coherent. "I could have s-saved her."

"Saved?" The female echoed. "Women don't _need_ saving, bonehead. We just want to know you're in it to win it."

"Mahh," Shikamaru groaned. "You don't speak for all women Ino. That's just what you want in a man."

"Okay, guys," The mechanic waved his hands to ward of the dispute. "Let's just settle this, hmm? Naruto, you're the best we're gunna get you tonight. Why don't you call her?"

Naruto's head dropped solidly onto the table, causing the others to wince. Lee returned with the promised water and sat it carefully next to his head. "I don't have her numbeeer..." He groaned. Then, after a moment slid his phone from his pocket. Quickly hitting speed dial he managed to finagle the phone to his ear, but left his head against the table. It picked up after a few rings.

_"What!?"_ Sasuke's angry voice boomed from the phone, loud enough even his friends could hear it.

"You-you're a sunnavabitch you know that, S-sasuke?" Naruto spat into the phone. "You take off wi-with the love of my life an-"

"O-okay, that's enough of that," Genma laughed awkwardly, taking Naruto's phone away from him and shoving the bottle in its place. He placed the blonds phone in his jacket pocket. "Here, drink your water."

"Sasuke?" Ino gave Naruto a speculating look with her azure eyes. "Are you and Sasuke fighting for the same woman?"

"No," Naruto took a drink and let out a breath. "He said, he was doing some family stuff, and-and I saw her with him. They left together and I just, I just," His voice started to get high pitched. "Hinata! ahhhhhhh!"

"Ohh, he's got it bad," Lee laughed. "Poor guy."

But Ino was looking at Naruto weirdly. She brought her chair close to his, grabbed him by the back oh his hair and yanked him into a sitting position. "Naruto, focus, can you do that?" Feeling him nod, Ino loosened her grip but did not let go. "Do you by any chance mean, _Hinata Hyuuga_?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened, though they retained a faint glossy look. "Y-yes! That's her!"

"Oh geez," The woman sighed. "Hinata is Sasuke's ex-fiancee."

Genma and Lee let out low whistles, but Naruto perked up again. "You said ex, you said ex, right?"

"Well yes, but you don't understand." She reached for one of her shots, downing in a practiced motion. "Let me tell you a story Naruto. When Sasuke and I dated, he was a wreck. And by that I mean, whew he was destroyed. It was just months after their canceled wedding, and one night he got drunk, kind of like you right now," She laughed, "And told me the whole thing."

"I feel like I'm going to be a lot more drunk for this," Shikamaru muttered. He lifted his shot and clanged it with Genma's before swiftly drinking it.

"It was an arranged marriage," Ino began after glaring at her friend. "The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are related, albeit barely. They are like, half-cousins, if there is such a thing. Like, their great great great grandparents are the same, but that's the closest relation. And they're super old school. Sasuke's father Fugaku promised one of his sons to be wed to one of Hiashi's -that's Hinata's dad- daughters. Now, Fugaku had two sons and Hiashi had two daughters."

"Two?" Lee asked curiously. "I've worked closely with a Hyuuga before- I've only heard of Hinata."

Ino licked her lips. "That's the thing. Fugaku and Hiashi needed heirs for their business's, so they chose their youngest children. Sasuke was to be married to Hiashi's youngest daughter, Hanabi." She let out a breath. This was the hard part. "Itachi is Fugaku's heir, but Hinata was not Hiashi's. Fugaku wanted leverage, after all he _was_ an Uchiha, so he was fine with the pairing. Hiashi was not. He would not marry off his heir so easily- so he proposed a deal. Half of Fugaku's assets, and Hanabi was his. There were so many dealings, so much stress Sasuke said it drove him insane. But then, Hanabi died."

"She _died_?" Naruto gasped, entrapped in the story. His eyes were wide as if he followed her every word with his gaze.

Ino quietly took another drink. "Some say it was stress, some say it suicide, Sasuke said it looked like murder. But then again he was drunk."

"What happened next?" Genma asked, his voice low.

"Sasuke says Fugaku continued to barter. Since Hiashi couldn't provide the promised heir, he pushed for the marriage between Sasuke and Hinata. Hiashi was furious about the whole thing, she was his only child and therefore the heir at that point, but there was nothing he could do. He had cemented the deal with the dividing of assets, no matter what child married. But then, surprise surprise, Fugaku also died. You remember the whole scandal. His business tapered off, and with no one to reinforce the marriage, Hiashi canceled the wedding and set them both free." Ino sighed.

"Sasuke said she was really messed up from some incident," Naruto wondered, way more sober now. "Do you think that's the one?"

"Undoubtedly," The female blonde replied. "Sasuke was ruined for years, only after he came to my family for professional help did he straighten up. Then we started dating..." She sighed wistfully.

"Thanks for the time guys," Naruto told his friends, standing up suddenly. "I gotta make some calls."

His friends waved, some also caught up in their own thoughts. He paid his tab and set out to his vehicle, stumbling around to his door. "What am I thinking? I can't drive." He grumbled. What was he to do next? All this new information sent his mind whirling. Hinata used to be engaged to Sasuke, his best friend! Maybe he didn't stand a chance after all.

A vibration caught his attention. He dug clumsily through his pockets and pulled out his phone.

_**Sasuke Uchiha **_it said to him, vibrating furiously in his hand. Should he answer it, he wondered. With a sigh he did, bringing it slowly to his ear. "Sasuke."

"_Listen, dobe,"_ Sasuke's voice was calm, unlike earlier. _"There's something I need to talk to you about."_

* * *

**And that's that. Now I noticed concern about Sasuke being in the character tags. I put him there because he is a big part of the story, though this is NOT a SasuHina. If it really bothers people I will take it down.**


End file.
